


Laugh When It Sinks In

by micratus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Home Improvement, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micratus/pseuds/micratus
Summary: Кроули резко остановился, высвободив свою руку, повернулся к Азирафелю лицом и, положив руки к нему на плечи, посмотрел на него изучающе:— С тобой точно всё в порядке? Ты не... это что — кризис среднего возраста или что-то такое, после того как Небеса от тебя отказались? Ты меня пугаешь. А дальше что? Красный спортивный автомобиль?Азирафель успокаивающе похлопал Кроули по руке, прежде чем продолжить прогулку:— Раз уж мне здесь жить, то самое время обустроиться, ты так не считаешь?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Laugh When It Sinks In

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laugh When It Sinks In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244232) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

> Название — строчка из песни ирландского музыканта Hozier.  
Примерно переводится так: "Смейся, когда дойдёт."

Было довольно просто вернуться к рутине после конца света.  
Точнее, после того, что задумывалось как конец света, но так им и не стало.  
Азирафель был всё тем же эксцентричным продавцом книг.  
Кроули занимался... тем, чем обычно занимался Кроули, когда они были не вместе. Встречался со своим бухгалтером, чтобы обсудить свои многочисленные инвестиции или что-то вроде того. Управлял своим ночным клубом. А ещё он держал не то стрип-клуб, не то бордель — Азирафель так и не смог узнать это точно и, как ему казалось, Кроули скрывал это намеренно. А ещё у Кроули был некий бизнес в порту, который, как искренне считал Азирафель, состоял в управлении преступным синдикатом. Что-то там — пороки и соблазны — нечто подобное.  
Кроули всегда очень туманно это объяснял. Оттого ли, что Кроули знал, как плохо Азирафель разбирается в тонкостях бизнеса и инвестирования, или просто он понимал, что ангел это точно не одобрит — Азирафель не был уверен.  
А в бизнесе Азирафель действительно не разбирался. Он знал, как управлять своим магазином, содержал отчётность в порядке, вовремя оплачивал все счета и это его полностью устраивало.  
В то время как Кроули мыслил масштабно, Азирафелю нравилось жить в своем маленьком мирке.  
Разумеется, свой бухгалтер был и у него. Кому-то же нужно было управлять его деньгами и бизнесом, особенно учитывая смену владельцев через каждое поколение. Кто-то должен был держать в порядке все необходимые бумаги и паспорта (включая поддельные).  
Его бухгалтер знал, кем являлся Азирафель, и потому его фирма делала всё, чтобы тот продолжал жить в Лондоне и владеть своим книжным магазином все эти годы.  
Азирафель мог решить все возникающие проблемы небольшим чудом, но он предпочитал по возможности идти законными путями, даже если это требовало несколько... эээ... творческого подхода.  
А дело было в том, что... жизнь продолжалась.  
Практически такая же, как и до этого.  
И этого хватало, чтобы вызвать у них обоих опасения и подозрения.  
Когда Азирафель зашёл в автобус, Кроули уже был там. Он сидел в конце полупустого салона, раскинув руки и ноги и увлеченно глядя в свой телефон.  
Не глядя на Кроули, Азирафель опустился на сиденье находящегося перед ним ряда кресел и открыл книгу, незаметно окидывая взглядом лица людей вокруг.  
— Ну так что? Был какой знак? — тихо спросил Азирафель.  
— Неа, тишина, — ответил Кроули, — ни слуху, ни духу.  
— И ты не получал никаких, хм... указаний?  
— Ничего, — сказал Кроули. — Не то, чтобы я их и раньше часто получал. Я обычно действовал сам по себе и только отправлял отчёты. А у тебя как?  
Скривив губы Азирафель смотрел на текст в книге и не видел его.  
— То же самое, — он открыл рот, потом поморщился и снова закрыл. — Как ты думаешь, что это значит?  
Долгое время у него за спиной царило молчание.  
— Не знаю, — наконец с глубоким вздохом признал Кроули. — Я честно не знаю.

– –

Они встретились за завтраком.  
Это было небольшое кафе, милое и уютное, с балконом, на котором они могли наслаждаться тем, как утреннее солнце окрашивает город.  
Они, конечно, нередко проводили время вместе, но один столик на двоих сложнее объяснить случайной встречей, чем одну скамейку в парке или совместное кормление уток.  
— Всё ещё ничего? — спросил Азирафель, намазывая свой круассан клубничным вареньем, пока Кроули потягивал свой кофе.  
Случайный наблюдатель подумал бы, что Азирафель полностью сконцентрирован на своем завтраке, а вовсе не проверяет все темные углы и не всматривается в отражающие поверхности.  
Он хоть и выглядел, как скромный владелец книжного магазина, но он был Небесным воином дольше, чем существовала эта планета, принимал участие в несчётном числе битв, земных и небесных — как солдат, как шпион, священник или врач.  
— Ничего, ангел, — на ярком солнце даже сквозь очки можно было заметить, что Кроули осторожно оглядывался по сторонам. Он участвовал в войнах не меньше, чем Азирафель, но чаще как шпион или ассасин. — Никаких указаний. Никаких проверок. Никаких угроз.  
— Ты думаешь, они решили подождать удобного случая?  
— Моя подозрительная часть хочет сказать "да", — сказал Кроули, — Но логика подсказывает, что возможно они просто списали свои расходы и пошли дальше.  
Азирафель замер с чашкой чая у губ и слегка наклонил голову:  
— Что это значит?  
— Это значит... это значит, что они нас вычеркнули из своих ведомостей. Расторгли контракт. Уволили. Леди покинула дилижанс — лошади побежали быстрее.  
Опустив чашку с чаем, Азирафель нахмурился:  
— Дилижанс? А, я понимаю. Да, — он опустил взгляд и задумался. — Но ведь у нас всегда были указания.  
Кроули потянулся через стол и стащил ягоду клубники с тарелки Азирафеля:  
— Это называется свобода, ангел.  
Прикусив губу, он, наконец, взглянул Кроули прямо в глаза:  
— Я сейчас не ощущаю себя свободным. Скорее, это такое чувство... как в Ноевом ковчеге, когда прекратился дождь.  
— И что теперь?  
Он кивнул:  
— И что теперь?

– –

Азирафель купил магазин рядом со своим.  
— Что всё это значит? — спросил Кроули, заглянув к нему однажды утром.  
Кругом были рабочие, и Азирафель суетился и нервничал.  
Хоть он и убрал все свои книги и вещи от греха подальше, но тяжело было наблюдать как толпа людей намеренно громит твой дом и твои нервы.  
— Что ж, если мы не получаем указаний, я подумал, что будет правильно... Эээ, — Азирафель невнятно махнул рукой, пошевелил пальцами и взглянул в сторону кассы, — Прикрыть тыл, так сказать. Обосноваться. Устроиться.  
Глаза Кроули скользнули по опустевшим без привычной кипы книг полкам:  
— Мне казалось, что ты давно уже здесь устроился.  
— Да, пожалуй, но... — ох, как трудно было это объяснить. Всё было по-прежнему, но в то же время настолько иначе, что это слегка пугало. У него был путь. Указания. Он был частью системы, и он знал, как она работает и чего можно ожидать, а сейчас... сейчас это всё исчезло. Не было цели. — Раньше... Раньше я был здесь по назначению. В Лондоне. В этом магазине. Когда мир стал слишком большим для странствий в одиночку.  
Азирафель повернулся и увидел, что Кроули смотрит на него с тем напряжённым интересом, которого он, по его мнению, никогда не заслуживал.  
— А сейчас?  
— А сейчас... Сейчас я здесь живу, если так можно сказать. Это мой дом, — взгляд его голубых глаз остановился на рабочих, ломавших стену, чтобы расширить магазин. — Теперь, когда меня больше не обеспечивают деньгами и жильём, некоторое долгосрочное планирование — это логичный шаг.  
— Да, но продавать твои книги, ангел, — выдохнул Кроули, резко мотнув головой, и в его глазах за стеклами очков промелькнула боль. — Тебе нет нужды это делать. Если дело в деньгах, то я мог бы...  
— Нет, нет, я убеждён, что справлюсь сам, — настаивал Азирафель, — Просто нужно слегка подстроиться, понимаешь?  
Кроули слегка отстранился, скривив рот, и внимательно осмотрел сначала магазин, а потом его владельца.  
— Если я разрушу эту стену и увеличу площадь, то я смогу переместить свою коллекцию на второй этаж, а первый этаж будет собственно магазином, — он покачался с пятки на носок и обратно, выдавив из себя улыбку и сцепив руки. — Здесь даже будет место для кофе с пирожными. Вон в том углу. Столы и стулья. Очень приветливо.  
Кроули слегка наклонился, чтобы одарить его скептическим взглядом поверх очков:  
— Ангел, ты же ненавидишь своих посетителей, — он посмотрел на то, как рабочие ломали стену и обратно — Тебе придется нанять сотрудников. Купить компьютеры и программу для учёта. Ты не сможешь вести этот бизнес в одиночку.  
— Ну да, пожалуй будет... честно сказать, что я недолюбливают покупателей. Но... но это было тогда, когда они могли захотеть что-то из моей личной коллекции. А такой проблемы больше не будет. Я буду держать их отдельно. На втором этаже, вот посмотри. Люди смогут их рассматривать, но не покупать и не выносить за пределы второго этажа — будут ясные правила! — он указал на знак, запрещающий проносить еду и напитки выше лестницы на второй этаж.  
Кроули смотрел на него с таким потерянным видом, что Азирафель поёжился.  
Видимо, всё это беспокойство, эта неизвестность плохо на него действовали.  
Азирафель задумался, а не боялся ли Кроули того, что Азирафель не выдержит давления и попросится обратно на небеса.  
Он сглотнул:  
— Всё же, это мой дом.  
Кроули взглянул на рабочих и промолчал.

– –

Они встретились в парке и сели, как всегда, на противоположных концах скамейки, наблюдая за прохожими и наслаждаясь теплой погодой.  
Между ними повисло молчание, Азирафель ненавидел такие моменты. Его мозг гудел и шумел, переполняемый беспокойством и вопросами.  
Расширение магазина было крайне необходимо, чтобы отвлечься.  
Не то, чтобы Азирафель боялся.  
Хотя он боялся. Естественно. Тысячи лет его жизнь подчинялась определенным законам и ограничениям, все его действия — писаным и неписаным правилам. Теперь всё было иначе.  
И в то же время по-старому.  
Они с Кроули всё так же встречались в тех же местах.  
Всё так же допоздна задерживались в его задней комнате с бутылкой (и не одной) вина.  
Азирафель соблюдал дистанцию, оглядывался через плечо, переживал о том, что их могли видеть вместе, о том, что это опасно и что скажет их начальство, когда узнает — и тут он вспоминал, что у них больше нет начальства.  
Все его действия подчинялись привычкам длиной в шесть тысяч лет.  
А потом он осознавал, что это не важно.  
Они вместе предотвратили конец света.  
Рай и Ад видели их вместе, считали их предателями, сообщниками. Их уже раскрыли. Может, не их дружбу, но то, что они на одной стороне.  
Что означало... больше не нужно было бояться, что их увидят вместе.  
И страх потихоньку уходил прочь, особенно когда с течением времени всё больше было похоже, что их и впрямь вычеркнули и забыли.  
Азирафель развернулся на скамейке и, оттолкнувшись ногами, скользнул поближе к Кроули.  
Демон вздрогнул и отдернул протянутую вдоль спинки скамьи руку, и слегка отклонился назад, ошарашенный внезапным вторжением в его личное пространство.  
— Знаешь, мой дорогой, — начал Азирафель, легонько хлопнув ладонями и улыбнулся, — Я думаю, что ты был прав.  
— В чём именно?  
— Что Небеса и Ад нас уволили. Разорвали контакт.  
Кроули расслабился, уселся поудобнее и махнул рукой:  
— Мы свободные агенты, ангел.  
Азирафель положил сложенные руки на колени и покрутил золотое кольцо на мизинце:  
— Вот только не агенты.  
В первый момент Кроули был не уверен, что ему делать с руками сейчас, когда Азирафель сидит практически вплотную к нему. Осторожно, аккуратно он вытянул руку так, как всегда — вдоль спинки скамейки, прямо за спиной Азирафеля.  
Когда Азирафель повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, Кроули резко отдернул руку, как подросток на первом свидании.  
— Мы просто свободны, — сказал Азирафель.  
— Что?  
— Мы не свободные агенты, — уточнил он, — Мы просто... свободны. Можем делать всё, что захотим.  
— А.  
— Что бы это ни было.  
— Наверное.  
Через мгновение Азирафель снова сел прямо, сложив руки на коленях. На его лице была довольная улыбка.  
Кроули шумно выдохнул, расслабился, и его рука снова вытянулась приятным теплом вдоль спины ангела.

– –

— Я тут подумал, — начал Азирафель.  
Был теплый и ленивый день. Парк, по которому бродили Кроули и Азирафель, был почти пустым после утреннего дождя.  
Кроули удивили не столько слова Азирафеля, сколько то, как он взял его под руку перед тем, как это сказать.  
— О чём?  
Азирафель наклонился поближе, поднял свободную руку и заговорщицки огляделся по сторонам:  
— Так, послушай меня внимательно...  
— Ангел, если ты хочешь показать магические фокусы, когда мы поедем навестить Адама...  
— Что? Нет! Он же Антихрист. Он может создавать вещи одной своей мыслью, как и мы.  
Кроули взглянул на их переплетенные руки и прищурился.  
— Тогда что ты задумал?  
— Я думаю о косметическом ремонте.  
— Ремо... что, тебе мало было перепланировки? Ангел, ты точно в порядке?  
Азирафель закатил глаза:  
— Не магазина, Кроули. Моей квартиры.  
— А.  
Свободной ладонью он похлопал Кроули по руке:  
— Поэтому я сразу подумал о тебе. Ты знаешь больше о... эээ, эстетике...  
— Не перенапрягись, ангел.  
—...так что у тебя будет больше идей о том, что делать со всем этим пространством.  
Кроули скривил губы и прищурился:  
— Думаю, ты переоцениваешь мои способности. И о каком объеме работ идёт речь? Я не уверен, что хоть раз был в твоей квартире.  
— Ты всегда очень привередлив в выборе одежды, — возразил Азирафель. — И ты видел мою квартиру.  
— Нет, я забирал тебя из книжного, и ещё мы пили в задней комнате, но наверху я никогда не был.  
— Ну, там нет ничего особенного, — продолжая идти под руку с Кроули он положил вторую руку к нему на рукав и поморщился. — Там, ну, довольно пусто, на самом деле. Я ее почти не использую. Совсем не использую. Собственно, поэтому я и решил этим заняться, — он умоляюще взглянул на Кроули, — О, пожалуйста, помоги мне. Я хочу, чтобы получилось как надо, но не знаю даже с чего начать. У тебя же есть... спальня, и привычка спать, и мебель...  
— Что? У тебя этого нет, что ли? — вскрикнул Кроули.  
— Вообще-то... нет. Декорации и мебель не занимали мои мысли, поскольку я не использовал квартиру.  
— Но теперь ты хочешь... использовать. И жить там.  
— Да.  
— А твой книжный сделать настоящим магазином?  
— Как там говорят... "отуземиться", да?  
Кроули резко остановился, высвободив свою руку, повернулся к Азирафелю лицом и, положив руки к нему на плечи, посмотрел на него изучающе:  
— С тобой точно всё в порядке? Ты не... это что — кризис среднего возраста или что-то такое, после того как Небеса от тебя отказались? Ты меня пугаешь. А дальше что? Красный спортивный автомобиль?  
Азирафель успокаивающе похлопал Кроули по руке, прежде чем продолжить прогулку:  
— Раз уж мне здесь жить, то самое время обустроиться, ты так не считаешь?  
Губы Кроули скривились, и он пожал плечами, развернулся и, засунув руки в карманы, плавно двинулся дальше:  
— Если ты настаиваешь. Всё не может быть настолько плохо. Ты слишком низко себя оцениваешь.

– –

— Признаю свою ошибку, — ровно сказал Кроули, подняв брови. — Ангел, почему ты не сказал, что тут срочно необходимо моё вмешательство?  
Азирафель всплеснул руками, оглядев кухню и гостиную. Деревянный пол был тусклым и кривоватым. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся диван явно стал домом для крыс или кого-то ещё. Стены потрескались. Окна были грязными настолько, что не пропускали свет.  
Он поморщился и перевел взгляд на Кроули. Демон смотрел на него взглядом, который требовал обоснований. Хороших.  
— Говорил же, я её не использовал, — попытался увильнуть Азирафель.  
— И никто бы не смог! — Кроули провел руками по волосам, — Это выглядит, как чей-то чулан! Если ты здесь не жил, то почему хотя бы не использовал, как склад?  
— Потому, что это квартира.  
— Нет, ангел, это не квартира, — Кроули вышагивал по дощатому полу, останавливаясь, когда тот скрипел под его весом. Его взгляд становился всё более суровым. — Подозреваю, что Адам не задумался о структурных проблемах, когда он восстанавливал твой магазин. Ангел, — он вздохнул, покачал головой и вскинул руки вверх, — ты владеешь этим магазином уже две сотни лет!  
— Я знаю, что моё отношение было несколько халатным...  
Кроули погрозил ему пальцем:  
— Это не "несколько". Это абсурдно. Такую работу надо начинать с нуля, Азирафель! Тут нельзя просто покрасить и расставить мебель. Будет проще, если ты на это время переедешь ко мне.  
— Согласен.  
Кроули развернулся, запустив руку в волосы и массируя кожу головы:  
— Мы найдем тебе журналы, чтобы ты мог разобраться в стилях, цветовых палитрах и мебели...  
— Согласен.  
— Мы посмотрим чертежи… — Кроули остановился, словно его мозг только что осознал, что именно он слышал. Он резко повернулся. — Что ты сказал?  
— Я сказал "согласен".  
— С чем?  
Азирафель нервно засмеялся, потёр руки и отвёл взгляд:  
— Пожить у тебя, пока мы тут со всем разбираемся. Если ты не возражаешь против моего общества...  
Кроули моргнул:  
— Я переживу.  
— Я не собирался причинять тебе такие неудобства.  
— Ерунда.  
Наступило молчание, когда они оба изучали друг друга, пытаясь понять, о чем каждый из них умолчал.  
Страх охватил ангела, как удар в живот, вызывая острое желание хватать воздух ртом, как будто не можешь дышать. Это было слишком... слишком много, слишком рискованно. Он сдал назад:  
— В общем-то, мне не обязательно к тебе переезжать. Я могу продолжать жить в магазине, как всегда. И... и я могу просто нанять кого-то.  
Через тёмные очки он не мог прочитать выражение глаз Кроули, но он чувствовал, что демон изучает его, почувствовал, как тот принял решение и сразу расслабился, вернул себе плавные, чувственные движения и лениво махнул рукой:  
— Не глупи, ангел, конечно, тебе лучше пожить у меня. В комнате для гостей, которая вроде даже есть, а если нет — сделаю. Привыкнешь жить в квартире, как нормальный человек. Могу тебя утром отвозить на работу. И забирать вечером, как раз к ужину. Куплю тебе какие-нибудь журналы и покажу один канал по обустройству дома. Но сначала... — он развернулся на пятках и щёлкнул пальцами, как плетью. — Так. Пол. Сначала ты. Больше не смей падать мне на голову и даже не думай о том, чтобы Азирафель провалился вниз. Подобрал. Свои. Сопли. Быстро. Больше не гниёшь и не гнёшься, осознал? Нет? Не понял? Ладно. Один раз сгореть тебе мало было, да? Хочешь ещё? Я найму рабочих и распотрошу тебя…  
Всё здание со скрипом выпрямилось, выровнялось и сделало стойку. Кроули улыбнулся:  
— Ну вот. Так-то лучше. Крыша? Ты тоже. Хорошо. Ненавижу повторяться. Фу, этот диван. Убирайся обратно в ад. Бельзебуб благодарит тебя за службу. Окна, Азирафель, эти окна, — скорбел он, преувеличенно жестикулируя и огорчённо повернувшись к Азирафелю. — Они словно заколочены наглухо! Здесь нет никакого естественного света!  
— Зачем ты запугиваешь мою квартиру? И кто бы говорил о свете? Ты практически живёшь в... пещере, — протестовал Азирафель, в то время как комната вокруг него озарилась светом, потому что с окон внезапно исчезла вся грязь, а сами они резко увеличились в размерах.  
— Эстетика, ангел. И ты теперь тоже там живёшь, пока мы с этим не разберёмся. Серьёзно, Азирафель. Столько возможностей упущено! Всё это время у тебя могли бы быть, я не знаю, все эти вещи, которые я думал у тебя были. Милые вещички. Уголки для чтения, ванна с пузырьками. Пушистые тапочки.  
— Пушистые...?  
Кроули щёлкал пальцами:  
— Так, дальше. Хорошие деревянные полы. Отполированные до блеска. Ммм, слишком светло, слишком темно, нет, нет, дааа, вот так сссойдет. Ладно, стены. Не заставляйте меня вам угрожать, как полу. Подтянитесь! Долой трещины и паутину! Я сказал по всей квартире, не заставляйте меня ходить из комнаты в комнату! Хорошо. Теперь немного цвета. Меньшшше цвета, нам нужен теплый и приятный, а не винно-красный! Лучше. Лучше. Вот так. Дальше: камин, ну-ка распрямился! Очистился! Как насчёт каминной полки? Пусть будет белая. Стены, добавьте кайму в цвет. Чуть более изысканно. Пойдёт. Святые небеса, это что — кухня? Была когда-то... века два назад. Неее. Тебя тоже в ад. Потом купим шкафы и электронику. Что осталось из основ? — Пробормотал он, потирая подбородок и оглядываясь. — А! Заменить всю проводку. Никаких пожаров от замыкания. Я требую детекторы дыма. И пусть будут разбрызгиватели. По всей квартире! Трубы тоже поменять. Я тут что, в игрушки играю? Что ещё. Кондиционеры. Потолочные вентиляторы. Вот так неплохо, — он повернулся, — посмотрим-ка. Что я упустил? Каркас, полы, потолки, стены, окна, проводка, трубы и воздух... хорошо! — Он хлопнул в ладони. — Начало положено. Чертежи будут у меня дома, когда мы туда доберёмся.  
Азирафель восторженно моргал, оглядывая преобразившееся пространство.  
Кроули стоял у камина, поглаживая полку и шептал что-то одобрительное.  
Может, это было лишь в его воображении, но Азирафелю казалось, что его квартира сияла.  
— Кажется, ты травмировал бедняжку, — признался Азирафель, чувствуя себя одновременно виноватым и восхищённым этой трансформацией.  
— Пока ещё нет, — угрожающе бросил Кроули. Он повернулся, засунул руки в карманы и зашагал к двери. — Ангел, как насчёт тайской кухни на ужин? Возьмём с собой и съедим у меня. Я покажу тебе для начала пару журналов.

– –

На кофейном столике валялись картонные коробки и тарелками, стояли бокалы вина и полупустая бутылка.  
Кроули поднялся и обошел вокруг дивана в своей обычной беспокойной манере, скрестил руки и наклонился, заглядывая через плечо Азирафеля, который листал журнал по дизайну помещений.  
Азирафель нахмурился и расстроено вздохнул:  
— Все это невероятно... сложно. И удручающе. Как я должен выбирать? "Ой, мне нравится эта комната, кроме дивана. Эта не нравится, но стул ничего. У этого пледа красивая расцветка. А эта комната абсолютно ужасна, пусть она сгорит в огне?"  
— Именно так, ангел! — засмеялся Кроули и положил руку на плечо Азирафеля. Осознав свои действия, он попытался отдёрнуть руку, но Азирафель потянулся и схватил его за запястье.  
Азирафель обернулся к нему. Как он ни старался, в темных очках не было видно ничего, кроме его отражения:  
— А что если мне не понравится то, что я выберу?  
— Просто выбери что-то другое.  
Азирафель ослабил хватку, но руку не отпустил:  
— Я не могу вот так поступать с мебелью и другими... вещами для дома.  
Уголок рта Кроули приподнялся в улыбке и, слегка подвинувшись, он развернул свою руку, обхватив пальцами запястье Азирафеля:  
— Конечно, можешь, ангел. Вот как я тогда сделал. Меняй всё, пока не получишь желаемое. То, что сделает тебя счастливым. — Азирафель открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Кроули поднял указательный палец, — И, чтобы расплатиться за добро, мы совершим пару лишних чудес. Звучит справедливо?  
Азирафель размышлял, может ли Кроули почувствовать, как бешено стучит его сердце, через пульс на руке. Может, виновато было вино и вкусный ужин. Может, это странное чувство близости от того, что он был гостем в квартире Кроули. Может быть от интенсивности этого момента, их тихих, почти неслышных голосов, как будто кто-то их мог услышать.  
Что-то изменилось между ними после Не-Конца света. Что-то сдвинулось, очень медленно и робко, медленнее чем Азирафель ожидал.  
Ну и... сам Азирафель изменился. Он не был супер-бдителен, когда они были вместе на улице. Не боялся, что кто-то увидит их и придёт к совершенно правильным выводам.  
Их отлучили. Никто не следил за ними.  
Если он захочет перестать сопротивляться этой силе, которая притягивала их друг к другу, заставляла постоянно кружить рядом... то он может.  
Азирафель когда-то боялся, что его прикосновение может обжечь Кроули. Между их сторонами было столько пропаганды, что трудно было отделить факты от вымысла, потому что никто точно не знал.  
Это не то, чтобы после Падения две стороны собрались вместе, чтобы обсудить все изменения и различия. Был бунт. Ангелы подняли оружие друг на друга. Небеса разделились на два лагеря, а когда всё закончилось, то треть ангелов были изгнаны в свежесозданный Ад и стали демонами. Была проведена воображаемая линия, разделяющая "их" и "нас". И извечный конфликт двух сторон стал самореализующимся пророчеством. Они сражались потому, что от них этого ожидали.  
Но на Земле все было иначе. Это был отдельный мир, где Азирафель и Кроули могли просто... быть. Наконец-то они были свободны от войны и ожиданий, от приказов, которым надо было следовать, не раздумывая кто их отдал и почему.  
"Это называется "свобода", ангел."  
Азирафель сжал руку Кроули, растущие надежда и нежность почти болезненно стиснули его горло, пытаясь вырваться наружу.  
— Это звучит... да.  
Кроули улыбнулся шире, прежде чем отстраниться, высвободив свои пальцы из руки Азирафеля. Он обошёл диван и принялся убирать со стола.  
Азирафель выпрямился:  
— О, позволь мне...  
Кроули бросил на него взгляд поверх очков, морщинки у глаз выдавали его улыбку.  
Азирафель искренне хотел, чтобы он снял очки.  
Сейчас, когда он задумался об этом, он понял, что Кроули обычно снимал свои темные очки только тогда, когда после употребления чрезмерного количества алкоголя, они оба были действительно пьяны.  
Нахмурившись, Азирафель задумчиво оглядел его. Почему Кроули от него прятался?  
Демон насмешливо улыбался:  
— Не думай об этом, ангел. У тебя и так есть о чем волноваться, — поддразнил он, собирая коробки и тарелки. — Ещё вина? Или, может, хочешь чая?  
— Чай, это было бы чудесно, — вздохнул Азирафель, отрывая жёлтый стикер и наклеивая его на глянцевую журнальную страницу, прежде чем сделать отметку в подаренном Кроули блокноте.

– –

Они снова завтракали в кафе.  
Не для того, чтобы прощупать границы, а просто потому, что могли.  
Кроули никогда не любил еду так, как Азирафель, но по какой-то странной причине демону нравилось еда, украденная с тарелки ангела. Словно это была игра, в которую они играли с тех пор, как впервые разделили трапезу.  
— Дорогой, почему бы тебе не заказать самому, если ты голоден? — усмехнулся Азирафель, когда Кроули с довольным видом отклонился на стуле, поедая ягоду клубники.  
— Неа, — протянул он, — так веселее, ангел. И это их делает слаще.  
— Нельзя украсть то, что тебе рады предложить! — упрекнул Азирафель и щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы вновь наполнить тарелку ягодами.  
Рассматривая клубнику так, как будто это была не ягода, а драгоценный камень, Кроули задумчиво произнёс, — Человек более творческий и поэтичный, чем я, в этом месте провёл бы параллель с сердцем и любовью.  
— Ты всегда себя недооцениваешь.  
Кроули фыркнул и, поднеся ягоду к губам, протянул:  
— Это ты у нас книжный червь, ангел. А я просто змей.  
— Хитрый старый змей. Я считаю, что ты мастер поэзии и творчества.  
Кроули слизнул ягодный сок с пальцев и пошевелил бровями:  
— Может, это просто ловкий обман с моей стороны.  
— Кроули, — вздохнул Азирафель приподняв брови и сверля его взглядом, — Я знаком с тобой шесть тысяч лет. Могу с уверенностью заявить, что знаю тебя довольно хорошо. Ты смел, и умён, и предан, и добр... и вообще великолепен.. но я не уверен, что даже ты смог бы поддерживать обман так долго.  
Азирафель сцепил пальцы и положил на них подбородок, он улыбнулся и голос его потеплел, выдавая симпатию и нежность:  
— И пусть ты лжёшь своим боссам - или даже себе самому- я вижу много граней твоей натуры. И я не понимаю, почему ты сам не можешь - или не хочешь- это увидеть.  
—Сложно сказать, — сказал Кроули, отстранённо глядя куда-то в сторону. — Мы частенько врём сами себе, не так ли? — Азирафель ясно увидел, как Кроули нацепил одну из своих привычных масок, когда он выпрямился, потянулся за ещё одной ягодой и продолжил:  
—Представь, если бы я правда задумал такую большую аферу, то кто сказал, что я сам не запутался в тех играх, в которые играю. Это как игра в тёмную. Карты неизвестны. Или слишком очевидны. Не понимая правил - которые постоянно меняются. И когда я раскрою карты окажется, что я играл один..  
Он тяжело и устало вздохнул, ссутулившись на стуле.  
—Что-то я устал от одних этих мыслей, — он нахмурился, задумчиво рассматривая ягоду, — Как это называется, когда ты рискуешь всем без ставок и призов? Игра дураков?  
Внутренности Азирафеля скрутило, он потянулся через стол и погладил кончиками пальцев руку Кроули. Демон подскочил и уставился на него. В последнее время Азирафель часто вызывал в нём такую реакцию.  
Азирафель с беспокойством заглянул в лицо Кроули.  
— Я вовсе не хотел сказать что-то, что тебя расстроит. Ты себя совсем не ценишь, но я вовсе не подразумевал.. я не считаю, что играешь со мной в какую-то игру.  
Лицо Кроули озарила улыбка, он перевернул свою руку, сжав пальцы Азирафеля. Яркое утреннее солнце позволяло разглядеть сквозь темные стёкла покорность судьбе в жёлтых глазах Кроули, когда он приподнял руку ангела и прижался губами к его пальцам.  
— По крайней мере не ту, в которой я могу выиграть.

– –

Солнце было тёплым, а небо — ярко-голубым с россыпью облачков.  
Кроули лежал на спине, вытянувшись на клетчатом одеяле и закинув руки за голову.  
Между ними стояла плетёная корзина, приготовленная Азирафелем, бутылка вина выглядывала из щедрого изобилия бутербродов, свежего хлеба, сыра, веточек винограда, облитых шоколадом ягод клубники, пончиков и трюфелей, аккуратно разложенных на тарелках.  
Азирафель лежал на животе, окружённый лежащими вокруг журналами по дизайну интерьеров, блокнотом и чертежами. Он держал электронный планшет, разработанный Кроули, абсолютно уникальный прибор, который очень дорого выглядел и работал даже под водой.  
Он был явно не земного происхождения, учитывая то, что Азирафель мог переносить картинки из журнала на экран одним лишь желанием и движением руки. Двигать и упорядочивать их было столь же легко, пара движений и нажатий, подчинявшихся, казалось, его интуиции.  
Это было бы подозрительным, если бы не было так похоже на Кроули. Да и к тому же устройство оказалось невероятно полезным для организации мыслей и идей Азирафеля.  
— Мне это нравится, — заявил Кроули, держа веточку винограда над головой и обкусывая с неё ягоды.  
— Тёмный виноград очень сладкий, — с улыбкой согласился Азирафель, завороженно глядя на то, как губы Кроули приоткрылись, а кончик языка высунулся в ожидании сладкого фрукта. Осознав, что он загляделся, Азирафель покраснел и отвернулся, направив всё своё внимание на планшет.  
— Я уверен, что из них бы вышло прекрасное вино, — пробормотал он с горящими лицом.  
Кроули закатил глаза, перевернулся и приподнялся на локте:  
— Не виноград, ангел! Ну ладно, виноград тоже, но я имел в виду большее, — пытаясь подобрать слова, он сделал широкий жест рукой, — всё это. Поездка сюда на машине. Корзинка, еда.. не знаю, живописная природа вокруг, — его щеки слегка покраснели, а очки сползли на нос, как раз чтобы он мог встретится глазами с Азирафелем поверх оправы, — Вот это. Здесь... С тобой. Раньше нам не доводилось такое делать.  
Азирафель помнил. Десятилетия назад. Они вдвоём в машине Кроули, тихие голоса в заряженном энергией пространстве. Момент необычайно важный и столь же опасный. Знания и чувства, с которыми Азирафель не мог справиться, переполняли его. Понимание того, что он совершает предательство. Что он сделает это снова — для Кроули. И да.. в этом и была опасность. Большая опасность.  
Они оба совершили предательство. Для того.. чтобы в будущем делать это ещё и ещё. Вместе.  
Он должен был просто уйти.  
Им обоим стоило бы уйти.  
Это было бы умным решением. Безопасным.  
Вместо этого, они продолжали закапывать себя всё глубже.  
Кажется, именно тогда Азирафель понял, что их Соглашение это нечто большее, чем просто взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
Они обманывали своё начальство и шли против своей стороны друг для друга.  
Когда Азирафель осознал что он делает и почему, и что он продолжит делать это и даже большее ради Кроули — он страшно испугался.  
А теперь.. теперь это привело их сюда.  
И они могли больше не думать ни о каких сторонах.  
— Теперь мы можем, — вырвалось у Азирафеля. Его бросило в жар, лицо покраснело, он отвернулся, усиленно моргая, и пробормотал:  
— Я..я хотел сказать... если ты хочешь, конечно. Никто за нами не наблюдает.. Не надо п-притворяться, или прикрываться Соглашением. Мы можем просто.. эээ..  
— Нам больше не нужно прятаться, — сказал Кроули.  
Азирафель опустил взгляд, теребя страницу журнала, скручивая и раскручивая её, пока она не перестала распрямляться. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Кроули, как физическую тяжесть, которая не давала ему дышать и мешала думать.  
Он тяжело сглотнул, как будто в его горле застрял кусок торта:  
— Мы можем делать всё, что захотим. Что бы это ни было...  
Кроули прищурился и замолк на долгое время.  
Азирафель готов был взорваться, тяжелый взгляд Кроули вызывал в нем желание корчиться на месте, и тут демон заговорил:  
— Ангел...  
— Что, если я сломаю стены? — выпалил Азирафель.  
Кроули моргнул и наклонил голову:  
— Что?  
Азирафель рискнул и бросил на демона один короткий взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться и кивнуть на чертежи:  
— Стены. Как я сделал с магазином. Расширить квартиру. Она сейчас довольно маленькая. Это бы дало нам больше больше пространства для манёвра.  
Медленно моргнув, Кроули оторвал взгляд от Азирафеля и переключился на чертежи. Он довольно долго молчал, но Азирафель подозревал, что он думал не о дизайне. Ангелу казалось, что Кроули вступил во внутренний спор с самим собой, касательно того, что он собирался сказать ранее. Потом он обречённо вздохнул.  
Азирафель захотел извиниться и попросить его сказать то, что собирался. Вместо этого он так же прикусил язык и уставился на чертежи с большим вниманием, чем они того заслуживали.  
Кроули постучал пальцем по странице:  
— Разве тут не офисы? Прежний владелец вел здесь бухгалтерию, или что-то вроде того.  
— Да.  
Кроули взглянул на него, прищурившись:  
— Но тогда, разве тебе самому не нужен будет офис?  
— Нет, потому что я могу превратить в офис заднюю комнату и держать все бумаги там.  
— ... но тогда где мы будем пить?  
Удивлённый смех вырвался из Азирафель и он быстро прикрыл рот рукой:  
— Прости! Я не над тобой смеюсь. Точнее да, но я просто.. у нас сложилась эта привычка. Даже до книжного. Задние комнаты в барах, в тавернах, в гостиницах. У меня будет квартира. Ты можешь просто.. подняться наверх.  
Рот Кроули слегка изогнулся, челюсть выдвинулась и он пробормотал в сторону : “Take me back to yours that will be fine.”  
— Что, прости?  
Кроули встряхнулся и снова вытянулся на одеяле с виноградом у рта:  
— Ничего, ангел, просто задумался, — он откусил одну ягоду, — Если есть место, я бы точно использовал его. Живи с комфортом. Большая кухня. Большая ванная. Большая кровать.  
Азирафель усмехнулся задорно и проказливо, одними уголками губ и искоса взглянул на Кроули:  
— Так, ну и почему это звучит, будто ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?  
Кроули прыснул от смеха, потом, подавившись виноградиной, перекатился на бок, пытаясь смеяться и кашлять одновременно.  
Азирафель поморщился и щёлкнул пальцами:  
— Прости.  
Кроули глубоко вдохнул, улыбнулся и посмотрел на него поверх очков:  
— Если ты хочешь меня убить, Азирафель, то есть способы и получше.  
Лицо ангела помрачнело, тон стал строгим и ядовитым:  
— О, Рай и Ад проклянут тот день, когда я тебя потеряю!  
Улыбка сползла с лица Кроули, а рот его раскрылся сам по себе. Азирафель выпрямился и продолжил, запинаясь:  
— Я просто... эм... я извиняюсь. Не ожидал, что моя шутка про соблазнение...  
— Заставит меня потерять дыхание?  
— Именно так.  
Кроули одарил его медленной и чуть кривоватой улыбкой:  
— Я не пытался соблазнить тебя, ангел. Я был бы рад тебя баловать, но... — он лениво и безмятежно пожал плечами, отложил виноград и лёг, закинув руки за голову, — Небеса это пустой и чистый выставочный зал, стерильный как операционная. Ад это тесный, грязный подвал с сомнительными лужами и заселённый крысами. Ты заслуживаешь комфорт. Убежище, куда тебе захочется возвращаться, — он повернул голову, — разве не это называют "домом"?  
Открыв рот, Азирафель замер в нерешительности, его мысли неслись сразу в двух направлениях.  
Он взглянул на журнал, где было изображение современного Викторианского стиля в монохромной палитре.  
Это было не совсем...  
Место, где можно приклонить голову на ночь — это ещё не дом, хотел сказать он. Это зависит от того, как человек его использует. Считает ли он его домом.  
Квартира Кроули...  
Не была похожа на дом.  
Он не думал, что Кроули сам считал её домом.  
Его квартира была местом, куда он шёл, когда он не работал или не был с Азирафелем.  
Она была... Очень пустой. И дело было не только в эстетике, "минимализме", или как оно там называется. Это было отрицательное пространство. Оно подчёркивало то, чего там не было.  
Она была похожа на комнату ожидания. Пространство между.  
Покусывая нижнюю губу, Азирафель пробежался пальцами по страницам журнала.  
Что потребуется, чтобы Кроули обжился и почувствовал себя дома?

– –

— Вау, ангел!  
Азирафель повернулся, сияя ослепительной улыбкой, наблюдая как Кроули осматривает его квартиру удовлетворённым взглядом.  
Справа была Г-образная кухня, с белыми шкафами и техникой из нержавеющей стали. Большой гранитный стол посередине мог служить как для готовки, так и для еды. Барные стулья обрамляли его с двух сторон.  
В гостиной были встроенные книжные полки по сторонам от камина и ещё полки в стене между гостиной и кухней. Необычайно уютный уголок для чтения у окна давал достаточно света на всю комнату.  
Мебели и украшений пока не было, но уже был ясно виден возможный потенциал.  
— Что, уже новоселье? — спросил Кроули, удивлённо подняв брови, словно он только что вспомнил о ранее назначенной важной встрече.  
— Нет, пока ещё.  
Широкая улыбка озарила лицо демона:  
— Ну и правильно! Я не готов! Я бы принёс вино! Цветы! Подарок на новоселье!  
— О, — смутился Азирафель и махнул рукой, отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть радость во взгляде, — это совсем необязательно.  
Кроули указал на двери в ванную и спальню:  
— Я могу?  
Азирафель широко улыбнулся, готовый взорваться от приятного предвкушения:  
— Пожалуйста!  
Он не знал, заметит ли Кроули, какое влияние он оказал на все его решения касательно квартиры — акцент на уют и удобство, высокие потолки, натуральное освещение, серые стены с белой каймой — но Азирафель надеялся, что ему понравится.  
Кроули скользнул в ванную.  
Азирафель прикусил губу, покраснел и заёрзал на месте.  
Восторженные и удивлённые возгласы отражали продвижение Кроули по квартире: "Балкон?! О, ангел, я восхищён!" — прежде чем он вывалился, улыбаясь, из спальни.  
С ответной улыбкой, Азирафель погладил свою ладонь большим пальцем, практически вибрируя от волнения:  
— Ну как тебе?  
Кроули слегка опустил очки, покружился на одном месте, рассматривая всё ещё разок:  
— Фантастически! — с энтузиазмом сказал он, — Это нужно отметить. Ты как считаешь? Ужин, в любом месте на твой выбор. Я угощаю.  
— О, я не могу...  
— Не скромничай, ангел! — поддразнил Кроули.  
Руки Азирафеля беспомощно поднялись в попытке указать на отсутствие мебели и всего остального:  
— Но я пока не готов переезжать!  
Кроули закатил глаза, обхватил Азирафеля за плечи и, подталкивая его к двери, приблизил губы к его уху:  
— А когда будешь готов, я принесу вина и мы отметим как полагается.

– –

— Так, собственно, когда... — Кроули запнулся и замер с открытым ртом, потеряв слова где-то на языке... или в бокале вина, на который он уставился так, словно тот сказал что-то грубое.  
Азирафель, поджав ноги под себя, накинул на них мягкий кремового цвета плед со спинки дивана и устроился поудобнее в уголок. Дорогой секционный диван с мягкой кожаной обшивкой был невероятно удобный, и в этом, очевидно, была вина (а скорее заслуга) его внеземного происхождения.  
Ему не было холодно — ангелы не мёрзли — но это казалось по-домашнему уютным и комфортным... он не мог это описать словами. Видимо, излишние удобства просто не поддавались объяснению.  
Когда он, наконец, устроился с бокалом вина, он вдруг понял, что Кроули не закончил свою фразу. Он взглянул на демона, подняв брови в молчаливом приглашении.  
Кроули смотрел на него, печально и задумчиво.  
Его мысли явно были где-то далеко. Словно он подвергал что-то сомнению.  
Интересно, думал Азирафель, можно ли считать такие размышления молитвой. Когда ты мысленно задаешь вопросы, как часто это делают люди, надеясь на то, что ответ или понимание возникнет само — это как разговор с Богом. Ведь такие сомнения это ни что иное, как вопрос без ответа. И кто, как не Бог, может дать ответ?  
— В чём дело, Кроули?  
Демон повернул голову, лицо его снова замкнулось, лишь свет отражался от очков:  
— Ни в чём, ангел, — он отставил бокал и потянулся за ещё одним куском пиццы.  
— Но о чём тогда ты думал? — не прекращал Азирафель. Он хотел спросить, почему Кроули не снимал очки в квартире. Когда он их вообще снимал? Почему он снимал их в присутствии Азирафеля только тогда, когда они уже выпили несколько бутылок вина? Что видел Кроули, когда смотрелся в зеркало? Как это отличалось от того, что видел Азирафель, когда смотрел на него? Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Ты начал что-то говорить и не закончил. И потом ты выглядел... как будто ты думал о чём-то и был этим не вполне доволен.  
Кроули уделял своей пицце больше внимания, чем она заслуживала:  
— Просто задумался, ангел. Не беспокойся.  
— Но я бы хотел узнать о чём, — попросил Азирафель, — если ты, конечно, хочешь со мной поделиться.  
Кроули помолчал, сжал губы, потом покачал головой, отказываясь от предложения.  
— Забудь об этом.  
— ...Могу я тогда задать один вопрос?  
Кроули развёл руки с приглашающей улыбкой:  
— Валяй, я весь — открытая книга!  
Азирафель не сдержал смешок и глотнул ещё вина:  
— Ты — загадка, обёрнутая в тайну, внутри энигмы, одетой в модную одежду.  
Улыбка Кроули трансформировалась в усмешку:  
— Да ладно, ангел, мы слишком давно знакомы, чтобы я был для тебя чем-то подобным.  
Азирафель покачал головой:  
— Пожалуй, кто-то мог бы так подумать. Бессмертие в книгах всегда называют проклятьем, когда с годами всё становится предсказуемым и скучным.  
Кроули уронил голову назад и застонал:  
— Избавь меня от нигилистов и мрачного романтизма, — он выпрямился и поднял палец вверх, — вот что и впрямь скучно и предсказуемо!  
— Я имел в виду, что неважно сколько лет мы знакомы, я никогда не смогу даже подумать, что знаю тебя, — Кроули нахмурился, а Азирафель продолжил, — Предполагалось, что мы с тобой даже не друзья. Мы не признавались в этом. У нас было Соглашение и это всё. Это только когда мы оба осели в Лондоне, мы стали общаться больше. Но я никогда не знаю, что ты сделаешь, не говоря уже о том, о чём ты думаешь.  
Кроули поднял свой бокал, рассматривая его:  
— Иногда я думаю, что мы были здесь слишком долго, — признался он, — не то, чтобы я жалел об этом. Мне это нравилось. Само собой. Но я думаю... если бы я был здесь один, тогда да... тогда я скорее всего был бы одинок и несчастен.  
Он облизнул губы, продолжая смотреть на бокал в своих элегантных пальцах:  
— Но у меня был ты. И в этом была колоссальная разница. Даже когда мир был невыносимо скучен...  
— Четырнадцатый век.  
— Упаси Кто-нибудь! — вскрикнул Кроули, сжав кулак, — Я не знаю худшей пытки, чем жить в то время...  
Азирафель засмеялся, но умолк под тяжёлым взглядом Кроули. Их глаза встретились и он заметил, что тот сглотнул.  
—... разве что, если бы мне пришлось жить в то время без тебя.  
Внутри Азирафеля что-то сжалось, он нахмурился и отставил бокал в сторону:  
— Тебя это беспокоит? Ты боишься, что Ад или Рай когда-нибудь придут за одним из нас? За мной?  
Кроули отвернулся:  
— Просто расстроен этой мрачной темой, которую ты подняли. Одинокое бессмертие. Мы оба знаем, что Ад с большей вероятностью придёт за мной. Я думаю, что обеим сторонам лучше последовать примеру Всевышнего: выбросить нас на улицу и забыть.  
— Но я об этом и говорил, — настаивал Азирафель, сложив руки на коленях, — я не знаю. Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Мы так давно друг друга знаем, но некоторые твои поступки... Я не понимаю.  
— Так спроси, — пожал плечами демон.  
Азирафель замер, смотря на Кроули в смятении, пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях. Их общая история включала в себя столько всего — время и воспоминания и обретенное понимание. И вместе со всем хорошим была растущая гора вопросов, сомнений и заблуждений.  
Они могли жить вечность и Азирафель никогда не будет считать, что о знает Кроули. Он даже не был уверен, что знает себя. Он тысячи лет обманывал сам себя из страха.  
А какую ложь Кроули говорит сам себе?  
— Почему ты не снимаешь очки, когда мы только вдвоём?  
Едва заметно, но Кроули напрягся и, кажется, перестал дышать.  
Азирафель тряхнул головой и продолжил наблюдать за ним:  
— Люди... легко пугаются — хотя, возможно, не в этом веке — так что я могу понять, почему ты носишь темные очки на людях... Ну и то, что это часть твоей... ээ… эстетики. Но... я никогда не понимал, почему ты начал носить их при мне. Когда мы только встретились и в последующие годы ты их не носил.  
— Они тогда ещё не существовали, — ответил Кроули хрипловатым шёпотом.  
Рот Азирафеля расстроено сжался. Он пытался найти слова, на любом языке, чтобы выразить свои мысли и быть понятым. Смертные формы такие... ограниченные. Если бы они с Кроули летели в космосе в своих истинных формах, то это не было бы так неуклюже и неловко.  
— Тебе нет нужды от меня прятаться, вот что я пытаюсь сказать, — пояснил он, глядя Кроули в лицо.  
Сняв руку со спинки дивана, Кроули потянулся к очкам.  
От Азирафеля не ускользнула небольшая дрожь его руки.  
Когда он снял очки, его глаза были закрыты. Даже когда он их открыл, то продолжал смотреть вниз, медленно кладя очки на стол.  
Этот момент казался очень символичным. И хрупким. И необычайно важным.  
Но Азирафель против воли задумался, что он сделал не так, чем вызвал у Кроули желание от него прятаться?  
Кроули сел обратно, не поднимая глаз, сцепил и вновь расцепил пальцы, несколько раз ритмично постучал ногтем по ногтю. Тишина повисла между ними, неудобная, как мокрая одежда на теле, каждая секунда текла — кап, кап, кап — как капли по паркету.  
Наконец, демон распрямился и поднял подбородок — с тем смелым непокорством и вызовом, и дерзостью, к которой Азирафель привык — и отклонился на спинку дивана.  
— Есть разница между тем, чтобы видеть и быть видимым, — сказал Кроули.  
Его глаза были поразительные. И ошеломляющие, и прекрасные, и особенные.  
Страх в них разбивал Азирафелю сердце.  
— Кроули...  
Ему хотелось сделать нечто совершенно безрассудное, хотелось пересечь пространство между ними, залезть на колени к Кроули, обнять его и держать так крепко, как он только мог, чтобы тот понял.  
О мог бы, будь они в своих истинных формах.  
Даже и так, если бы у него было разрешение, он мог бы поделиться с Кроули всем, что чувствовал. Нежностью, которая сжимала его горло так, что он не мог дышать. Тем, что встречи с Кроули все эти тысячелетия освещали мир Азирафеля, что он всегда очень ждал того, что они вновь пересекутся, как корабли в ночи, слишком быстро расставаясь. Как когда наступал конец света, Азирафель не хотел спасать ни книги, ни рестораны и все остальные часто меняющиеся мелочи.  
Он не хотел терять Кроули. Их дружбу. То, как они жили вместе на Земле с самого начала, как два небесных тела на одной орбите.  
Азирафель не мог этого сказать. Он не знал как. Слова терялись раньше, чем доходили до рта.  
— Тебе не нужно от меня прятаться, — сказал он снова, качнувшись головой, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, — тебе никогда не нужно было от меня прятаться. Зачем это тебе? Я не Бог, чтобы ты прикрывал свою наготу листьями, Кроули. Я видел тебя с самого начала и продолжаю тебя любить.  
Кроули резко вдохнул и выдохнул, переведя взгляд на окно:  
— Точно. Ангелы: запрограммированы любить всё. Не важно, хотят они того или нет. Глупо было это забыть.  
Жилка на горле Кроули дергалась. Азирафель отбросил одеяло.  
Кроули моргнул и подскочил на месте, когда Азирафель внезапно опустился на колени рядом с ним:  
— Что...?  
Азирафель обхватил лицо демона руками, и держал. Он заставил Кроули смотреть на него, видеть и быть видимым.  
Руки, обхватившие запястья Азирафеля, дрожали.  
Изучая его лицо, Азирафель провел пальцем вдоль глаза, яркого и исключительного, как и сам демон.  
— Кроули, какой бы пропаганды ты не наслушался, ты знаешь, что у нас есть свобода воли. Мы с тобой это доказываем. Ангельское безразличие и даже презрение к Земле это доказывает.  
Он улыбнулся, переполняемый любовью, обожанием и грустью, с которыми он не знал что делать:  
— Я люблю тебя потому, что мы с тобой вместе ходим по Земле шесть тысяч лет, глупый мой змей. Я люблю тебя потому, что ты — это ты. Поэтому, собственно, я и стал твоим другом.  
Кроули измучено закрыл глаза и нахмурился:  
— Азирафель... Я же демон.  
Как будто это было единственно важным.  
Словно это его полностью определяло.  
Азирафель наклонился, пока его лоб не коснулся лба Кроули:  
— И что?  
Смех, полный непролитых слёз, вырвался из Кроули, хотя глаза его были сухими:  
— "И что?" говорит он, как будто всё так просто.  
— Это именно просто, — настаивал Азирафель, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Ресницы Кроули разжались, и в этот раз в глазах читалось облегчение, надежда и жажда, — Ты мой лучший друг, Кроули. Такой, какой ты есть. Весь. Я хочу быть тем, к кому ты бежишь, а не тем, от кого ты прячешься. Хорошо?  
Беззвучно пошевелив губами, Кроули слегка кивнул, и Азирафель широко улыбнулся.  
Затем, потому что это казалось логичным, он повернулся и сел прямо здесь, у спинки дивана, одной мыслью переместив к себе одеяло и бокал вина.  
— Так, — начал Азирафель, — ты что-то начал говорить и не закончил.  
Повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, Кроули вдохнул, пытаясь нащупать почву под ногами:  
— Я, ээ... да что же там было? А! Когда состоится открытие магазина? И когда новоселье?

– –

Грандиозное Открытие Магазина было полным хаосом, Азирафель переживал, а Кроули просто шипел от восторга.  
Нерегулярные часы работы, попытки выгнать покупателей, отказ продавать книги — всё это с годами создало магазину волшебную и загадочную репутацию, так что теперь посетители шли толпами.  
Запах сырости и пыли исчез из магазина, пропало и то, что заставляло покупателей внезапно вспомнить о срочных делах. Теперь в магазине пахло новыми (и старыми) книгами — возможностями, приключениями, историей и магией. Пахло кофе и свежей выпечкой, цветами, которые Кроули принёс ещё утром и поставил в вазу возле кассы.  
К ужасному огорчению Азирафеля, ему пришлось установить современный кассовый аппарат. Больше того, пришлось поставить компьютеры, с которыми Азирафелю ещё только предстояло научиться работать.  
Что делало его полностью зависимым от нового персонала.  
Кроули раздумывал о том, чтобы скормить ему эквивалент Ксанакса для ангелов. Если ангелы были способны линять от стресса, то сейчас, по мнению Кроули, с Азирафелем это вполне могло произойти.  
Вместо этого, Азирафель порхал по первому — и даже второму — этажу, помогая покупателям находить нужные книги, не прекращая сиять улыбкой, разговаривая с толпами людей, которые продолжали прибывать.  
Кроули оставался там весь день, устроившись в углу и попивая кофе, награждая Азирафеля одобрительной улыбкой и поднятым вверх большим пальцем, всякий раз, когда глаза ангела искали и находили его. Каждый раз после этого что-то внутри у Азирафеля разжималось, он облегчённо вздыхал и улыбался в ответ, безмерно радуясь, что он не один.

– –

— Ангел, — настаивал Кроули, поднимаясь по лестнице за Азирафелем, — нам необязательно делать это сейчас.  
— Почему же нет? — спросил Азирафель, оборачиваясь.  
Очки Кроули сползли на нос, делая видимыми его глаза, он высоко поднял брови и махнул свободной рукой в сторону магазина. Во второй руке он держал бутылку вина и коробку шоколадных конфет:  
— Потому что ты только что выдержал Грандиозное Открытие и ты, должно быть, измучен? Я почти уверен, что весь Лондон тебя навестил. Анафема даже притащила Адама и Их.  
— Мне кажется, что когда упоминают «Их», то подразумевают всех четверых, — заметил Азирафель, выискивая в кармане ключи.  
Кроули наблюдал за ним, наклонив голову.  
Столько всего изменилось за последнее время. Их отлучение после НеКонца Света. Решение Азирафеля осесть и сделать Лондон своим домом, а не просто базой. Перепланировка магазина. То, что Азирафель переехал к Кроули на время ремонтных работ. Даже гардероб ангела поменялся.  
Азирафель был всё так же одет в костюм-тройку, но этот костюм выглядел современно и безупречно.  
Этим утром, когда Кроули пришёл до официального открытия, чтобы поздравить Азирафеля, его рот при виде ангела открылся от удивления, а также от осознания того, как хорошо он выглядел в новом костюме. Он едва смог, запинаясь, вручить букет цветов.  
Поправив очки и закатив глаза, Кроули сказал:  
— Суть не в этом, ангел. Я просто говорю, что ты наверняка устал. Мы можем вернуться домой и ты отдохнёшь. Я налью тебе горячую ванну. Ты можешь полежать в ней с бокалом вина. А прогресс с ремонтом квартиры я оценю в другой день, который ты не проведёшь на своих ногах, общаясь с тысячами людей, пришедших в твой магазин и покупающих твои книги. Столько всего. И столько непривычного.  
Вставив ключ в замок Азирафель повернул голову и устало улыбнулся ему.  
— Я предпочёл бы сделать это сейчас, — мягко, но настойчиво сказал он, чуть приоткрыв дверь и шагнув в сторону с приглашающим жестом.  
Скорчив гримасу, Кроули с минуту изучающе смотрел на него, потом цокнул языком и, сдавшись, ступил внутрь.  
— Как пожелаешь, ангел.  
Кроули сделал лишь три шага внутрь квартиры и резко остановился.  
Азирафель остался стоять, прикусив нижнюю губу, переминаясь на месте и беспокойно сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы.  
Ремонт был закончен.  
Кухня была в форме буквы "Г" с большим столом посередине и барными стульями, белыми шкафами и поверхностями из теплого гранита. Несколько растений были расставлены вокруг яркими цветовыми пятнами. Плющ в углу. Суккуленты на подоконнике. Лаванда в квадратном горшке посреди стола.  
Гостиная была открытая и воздушная, несмотря на темноту за большим окном в уголке для чтения. Стены были того мягкого нейтрального цвета, который Кроули выбрал изначально, а кайма, каминная и книжные полки — белыми. Настенные лампы мягко освещали комнату. На книжных полках, расположенных с двух сторон от камина, были расставлены книги и комнатные растения. Ещё здесь был секционный диван, идентичный дивану в квартире Кроули, а возле книжных полок — мягкое набивное кресло и пуфик. Знакомый кремовый плед был перекинут через спинку кресла. Очень современный и большой плоский телевизор был закреплён над камином.  
Кроули обернулся и его очки сползли на нос, обнажая расширившиеся от удивления глаза.  
— Всё закончено, — сказал он безэмоциональным тоном, словно от шока он не мог выдать фразу более сложную, чем простая констатация факта.  
Азирафель улыбнулся и кивнул, подойдя поближе, чтобы забрать у Кроули вино и шоколад, пока он не уронил их:  
— Да.  
Азирафеля до глубины души согрело, когда Кроули потянулся к темным очкам, чуть замешкался, но всё же снял их и положил в карман. Его змеиные глаза были расширены, брови подняты так высоко, что лоб был в морщинках. Из него вырвался смешок, в котором звучали различные противоречивые эмоции.  
Удивление и радость, но одновременно что-то... печальное. Похожее на разочарование.  
Азирафель нахмурился, наклонив голову на бок.  
— Поздравляю! — сказал Кроули, стряхнув с себя ступор. — Выглядит потрясающе!  
Он щёлкнул пальцами и плоская квадратная упаковка, обёрнутая в бумагу и перевязанная лентой, возникла возле одного из барных стульев.  
— Это тебе подарок на новоселье.  
Покусывая губу, Азирафель покраснел.  
— Не нужно было, — возразил он, — без твоей помощи ничего не получилось бы.  
— Чепуха, — отмахнулся Кроули, направился на кухню и стал рыться по шкафам в поисках бокалов.  
— Это надо отметить!  
— Но ты же ещё не всё видел, — указал ему Азирафель.  
Кроули взглянул на него через плечо и поднял одну бровь.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сначала всё посмотрел?  
— Пожалуйста.  
Демон отпустил дверцу шкафа, повернулся, кивнул и шагнул к Азирафелю, двигаясь не так развязно, как обычно.  
— Ну ладно. Показывай, ангел.  
Слегка покраснев, Азирафель покачал головой и сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Нет-нет, после тебя, пожалуйста.  
Он последовал за Кроули в ванную, нервничая и чувствуя себя так, словно в его желудке зашевелился клубок змей.  
Кроули восхищённо присвистнул при виде серых стен под дерево, стеклянной душевой кабинки, большого туалетного столика и нескольких зеркал, а также огромной ванной, в которой можно было как поместиться целиком, так и уютно сидеть у бортика с книгой.  
Азирафель предвкушал много горячих ванн в будущем.  
— Выглядит стильно, ангел, — голос Кроули просел от восхищения. Он открыл дверь в небольшую гардеробную, соединявшую ванную и спальню, засмеялся и подмигнул Азирафелю.  
— Не многовато места для того, кто всегда носит одно и то же? Но выглядит классно!  
Не встречаясь с ним взглядом, Азирафель пожал плечами и потёр руки.  
— ...Я подумал, что настало время что-то изменить в жизни.  
— Собираешься коллекционировать одежду, не только книги?  
Азирафель изогнул брови и сдержал улыбку.  
— Не совсем.  
Когда они вошли в спальню, Кроули резко выдохнул, глядя во все глаза на просторное помещение, серые стены с белой каймой и тёмно-серые занавески. Низкий, угольного цвета вельветовый диванчик с кремовыми подушками стоял в одном углу. Белое покрывало и подушки резко контрастировали с большой черной кроватью и тумбочкой, а также кожаной скамейкой у подножья кровати. Контраст создавал и мягкий белый коврик на полу.  
Было слишком темно, чтобы это можно было увидеть, но на балконе были цветочные горшки и стол с двумя стульями, идеальный для завтрака или для вечернего какао.  
Кроули открыл рот и повернулся к Азирафелю, уставившись на него ошарашенно.  
Порозовев, Азирафель сильно прикусил губу пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку, но получалось плохо. Он указал на дверь, ведущую в центральную часть квартиры.  
— Как насчёт того вина? — спросил он, открывая дверь и выходя.  
— Всё это время! — воскликнул Кроули, следуя за ним, — Всё это время ты скрывал от меня свои таланты! У тебя есть стиль, и вкус, и эстетическое чутьё, ангел! Всё это время ты жил в загроможденном книжном и носил одежду, которой больше лет, чем большинству людей.  
Он щёлкнул пальцами и бутылка вина превратилась в три, а стаканы и штопор возникли рядом.  
— Это определенно необходимо отметить.  
Открывая бутылку, Азирафель повернул голову, смущенно и довольно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Так значит, тебе понравилось?  
Кроули потянул к себе один из барных стульев и плюхнулся на него всеми своими острыми углами и длинными конечностями.  
— Понравилось? — он прижал руку к груди, — Клянусь.. кем-угодно, я основательно впечатлён!  
Он взял у Азирафеля бокал и постучал ногой по завернутому подарку.  
— Давай, открой его.  
— Ну хорошо, — сказал Азирафель, улыбаясь так широко, что у него заболели щеки.  
Он наклонился и аккуратно поставил подарок на придвинутый Кроули стул.  
Теперь уже демон старательно улыбался и выглядел довольным собой.  
Он осторожно взялся за оберточную бумагу и принялся ее скатывать.  
Подпрыгнув на месте, он резко повернул голову и вскрикнул:  
— Кроули!  
Демон улыбался, зубы его блестели, а уголки глаз сморщились.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не украл картину Ван Гога, как подарок мне на новоселье!  
Кроули шипел от смеха в свой бокал, а Азирафель продолжил снимать обёртку с картины «Цветущие ветки миндаля», а потом сделал шаг назад, чтобы ей полюбоваться.  
— Ох, это и правда прекрасно. Мне всегда так нравились его работы.  
— Вот, видишь! Я даже восстановил изначальные цвета!  
Несмотря на прилагаемые усилия, неодобрительный взгляд Азирафеля был слишком тёплым, чтобы быть убедительным.  
— Ты не можешь просто украсть бесценное произведение искусства...  
— Да они даже не заметят...  
— ... в качестве подарка на новоселье, Кроули!  
— Не просто какого-то подарка! Я бы не стал это делать для кого-то другого.  
Он отклонился, закинул руку за спинку стула, выглядя при этом довольным собой, и с нежностью посмотрел на Азирафеля.  
— Серьезно, ангел, до чего ты меня довел! Тц, вечно ты склоняешь меня к греху!  
— Я не делал ничего подобного!  
Кроули погрозил ему пальцем.  
— Нет, нет. Делал. Ты всегда делаешь! Ну и кто из нас теперь соблазнитель, хм?  
— Глупый старый змей, — пробормотал Азирафель со слабой улыбкой и симпатией длиной в шесть тысяч лет.  
Скривив рот, Кроули ткнул пальцем в его сторону.  
— Знаешь... ты говоришь это с той же интонацией, как Кристофер Робин говорит "глупенький мой мишка". Я даже не знаю как сильно мне обижаться на это.  
Азирафель улыбнулся шире. А Кроули продолжил:  
— Я, знаешь ли, не воображаемый друг. А если это так, то нам обоим нужно к психиатру. И, наверное, надо меньше пить. Наши галлюцинации слишком уж реалистичны.  
Азирафель искоса взглянул на него.  
— Будь ты воображаемым, ты бы никогда не сделал и половины того, что ты сделал, а я бы никогда не пошёл против Небес, и сейчас не держал бы в руках украденную картину Ван Гога.  
Несмотря на свои протесты, он покрутил головой, прикидывая куда её лучше повесить.  
— И как ты можешь думать, что музей не заметит пропажу одного экспоната?  
— Не заметят, потому что я заменил её точной копией, про которую никто не сможет сказать, что это подделка. Ну, не подделка, но не оригинал.  
Азирафель отнёс картину в спальню и решил, что там она будет идеально смотреться. Щелчок пальцами и она была на стене.  
Он вернулся, налил себе ещё бокал и сел рядом с Кроули.  
— Так почему не подарить мне копию, вместо того, чтобы красть?  
— Ангел, ты меня ранишь, — воскликнул Кроули, приложив руку к груди. — Ты достоин того, чтобы совершить для тебя великое ограбление. Люби себя, как я, ангел!  
— Как ты любишь себя, или как ты любишь меня?  
Кроули сбился и покраснел. Азирафель усмехнулся.  
— Ты сам подставился. Видишь, я обучаем.  
— Это точно, — согласился Кроули, обернувшись, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть квартиру. — Серьёзно, Азирафель. То, что ты сотворил с этим местом, это нечто невероятное, особенно учитывая отсутствие опыта. Ты смог совместить уют и стиль. Это такое место, какое я был бы не прочь назвать домом.  
— Так почему бы тебе этого не сделать?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, как я обычно поступаю. Всё по последней моде, пусть дизайнер поработает и назовёт это "эстетикой".  
Кроули поставил локоть на стол и подпёр голову рукой.  
— Я думаю, что это стало плохой привычкой, если честно.  
Азирафель наклонил голову, а Кроули сделал жест бокалом вина.  
— Когда ты только осел в Лондоне, моё руководство всё ещё посылало меня в разные точки мира. Моя квартира здесь была не важнее, чем все другие квартиры на заданиях. Шесть тысяч лет постоянных перемещений, потом одна неделя в городе и тебе снова надо быть к утру в другой стране. Или тебя могли переназначить в другое место и я был готов к тому, чтобы тоже там вскоре оказаться... Думаю, я так до конца и не обосновался в Лондоне, как и ты. И моя квартира всегда была... промежуточным местом, а не домом. Не так, как это всё.  
— Так почему не сделать это домом?  
Кроули нахмурился и покрутил головой.  
— А, ну... пожалуй, я мог бы. Последовать твоему примеру, раз уж ты подал такую мысль, — он встретился глазами с Азирафелем и хмыкнул, — я должен признаться, что мне не особенно нравится моя квартира.  
Щеки Азирафеля покраснели и не алкоголь был тому виной. Он отставил свой бокал, опустил глаза и сцепил руки на коленях. Закусив губу, он постарался замедлить бешено стучащий пульс и дрожащее от волнения сердце. Серьезно, то, что происходило в его груди было бы опасным, будь он человеком. Это пугало его даже несмотря на его ангельское происхождение.  
— ...Ты меня не так понял, — начал Азирафель. Боже, это вроде бы должно было быть проще. Он был относительно уверен в результате, но это не мешало маленькому червячку сомнения раздуться до огромных размеров у него в горле. Кроули поднял брови. Азирафель покраснел сильнее, кинул застенчивый взгляд на Кроули и снова отвёл глаза.  
— Почему бы тебе не сделать своим домом эту квартиру. Здесь... — он сглотнул. — Со мной.  
Наступила напряжённая тишина и краем глаза Азирафель увидел, что Кроули выпрямился.  
Губы демона были полуоткрыты, брови высоко подняты и он просто.. смотрел.  
О Боже, может быть Азирафель ошибся. Или то, что было раньше — или ему казалось, что было — уже давно прошло. Может, Кроули просто..  
— Но ведь это квартира для одного, — хрипло сказал Кроули, переключив на себя внимание ангела.  
Азирафель медленно покачал головой.  
— Всё это... рассчитано на двоих, — сказал он осторожно, думая о двух стульях на балконе, двух шкафах для одежды, о размере ванной, и кровати, и душа... О растениях.  
Азирафель не знал, хорошо это было или нет, что на Кроули не было тёмных очков. Он не мог понять, стали ли причиной страха в глазах Кроули его слова, или он просто думал о том, как вежливо отказать Азирафелю.  
Ангел сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла жалкая и полная ужасного чувства сделанной ошибки.  
Но назад пути уже нет, решил он.  
— Мы наконец-то можем делать всё, что захотим. И я хотел бы... быть тем, к кому ты возвращаешься. Быть для тебя «домом».  
Кроули встал, слегка дрожа, и выпрямился во весь рост.  
Азирафель задержал дыхание. Казалось, его сердце тоже замерло на эту секунду, растянувшуюся в бесконечность.  
— Ангел, — Кроули открыл рот, замялся, затем попытался ещё раз шёпотом, — можно мне тебя поцеловать?  
— Я бы очень этого хотел, — признался Азирафель.  
Кроули не нужно было дальше уговаривать, в два шага он приблизился к Азирафелю, обхватил ладонями его лицо, затем скользнул пальцами в волосы, сближая их лица в невинном, слегка дрожащем поцелуе.  
Рука Азирафеля обхватила бедро Кроули, вторая скользнула по его спине и слегка прижала, чтобы показать Кроули, что он находится именно там, где Азирафель хотел его видеть.  
Кроули на миллиметр оторвался от Азирафеля, дыхание его было тяжёлым, словно он только что бежал:  
— Это... это то, что ты пытался мне сказать. Всё это время. А я тебя не слышал.  
Или ему не нужен был ответ, или он не стал его ждать, потому что они снова целовались, на этот раз страстно и слегка отчаянно.  
Азирафель чувствовал дрожь тела Кроули, словно он может вот-вот взорваться. Словно этого простого акта достаточно для того, чтобы он развалился на части у ног Азирафеля.  
Годы. Века. Тысячелетия. Они пережили бесчисленное множество напряжённых моментов, когда они оба хотели большего, но балансировали на грани, чувствуя нити, которые ими управляют, чувствуя остриё ножа у горла каждого из них.  
Теперь они целовались и смеялись одновременно, стонали и тяжело дышали от лёгкости, свободы и счастья, после того, как шесть тысяч лет сдерживали себя.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Кроули, — я люблю тебя, — он склонил голову и в его голосе звучала улыбка, — С тех пор, как ты сказал, что отдал свой чёртов меч.  
— Я тебе говорил, что соврал про это Богу? — смешинки плясали в глазах Азирафеля.  
Кроули засмеялся и улыбнулся ещё шире.  
— Ну конечно ты так и сделал, — он хмыкнул и беспомощно помотал головой. — Я украл картину, но ты, ты соврал Богу. Ангел, ну что мне с тобой делать?  
— Я не знаю, — признал Азирафель, улыбаясь, — но у нас будет время это выяснить. И место, которое мы можем называть домом.  
— О, ангел, — выдохнул Кроули, касаясь губами лба Азирафеля, прежде чем снова взглянуть ему в глаза. — Мой дом там, где ты.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, у меня получилось передать то тепло, которым пронизан этот фик.  
Спасибо Tenoko1 за прекрасный стиль и фантазию (и за разрешение на перевод).  
Спасибо Milya777 за исправление моих ошибок и за всё то время, которое мы провели, пытаясь найти идеальную (или хотя бы хорошую) фразу :)


End file.
